


Princess in the Tower

by DragonoftheDark



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:09:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonoftheDark/pseuds/DragonoftheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inquisitor Alanna Trevelyan and her beloved commander managed to sneak away from their demanding lives at Skyhold. They spend their time alone trading stories from their childhood.</p><p>Post DAI, some mild spoilers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Princess in the Tower

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic ever, but it got more love than I could have hoped for on tumblr so I really hope you all enjoy it too!  
> I also have a new fascination for Thedosian fairy tales now.

Alanna doubled over in hysterical laughter. She was fully aware that Cullen was glaring at her, she had promised not to laugh after all, but the grin tugging at his lips betrayed any displeasure on his part. When she had composed herself enough to look at him without bursting into a laughing fit, she saw a lopsided grin had graced his face.  
   
"What happened then?" she wheezed, stifling another giggle.  
   
"Well, I never went fishing with my brother again," he said, still grinning as he looked out over the horizon where the sun was setting.  
   
"Maker, you must have smelled like fish for a week," Alanna giggled.  
   
"Or more, I can't say. Mia refused to come near us for at least twice that long," he turned to look at her, the light of the setting sun casting his handsome face into a stark contrast of light and shadow, "Your turn."  
   
Alanna's face fell in concentration as she picked absently at the grass beneath her. They'd been swapping stories about themselves for the better part of two hours now and she'd exhausted her best ones early on. Cullen, on the other hand, seemed to have a never ending store of tales about the trouble he and his siblings would get into.  
   
She bit her lower lip as one came to her. "I have one, though it's stupid and it makes me feel like an idiot…" Alanna trailed off, staring at the grove around them.  
   
"I promise I won't laugh," Cullen said pleasantly, "And unlike some of us, I know how to keep that promise."  
   
Alanna narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, but I'm holding you to that," she pointed at him threateningly, not even bothering to suppress her smile.  
   
"Fair enough," he chuckled.  
   
Alanna pursed her lips and resumed picking at the poor patch of grass between her legs. "When I was little, Mother would read me stories from this book of fairy tales we had. My favorite one was about a princess who had been kidnapped by an evil Tevinter magister and locked away in a tower guarded by a dragon. She stayed there for years until a brave knight came and slew the dragon and the magister both. He found her at the top of the tower and took her home where they lived happily ever after and so on and so forth," she waved her hand as if to dismiss the corny ending.  
   
"Me being the young, impressionable little girl I was," Alanna continued in a low voice, "I wanted to be that princess. I would pretend that my room was the tower and I wouldn't come out until somebody told me they'd come to rescue me. I wanted nothing more than to be locked in a tower and rescued by some brave knight. And then I was sent to the Circle.  
   
"Obviously I grew up. I realized that there weren’t any dragons guarding the tower, the First Enchanter wasn’t an evil magister, and the knights were watching me closely," she paused, mulling over her words, "It's funny though. I escaped the tower. I killed the magister and his dragon. There was no knight in my story."  
   
Silence fell between them as she had nothing more to say. The sound of shuffling pulled her gaze from the ground where her eyes met with Cullen's. The last burst of light from the dying sun reflected in his amber eyes, setting them on fire as he leaned a little closer.  
   
"Is there still space in your story for a knight?" he said softly.  
   
A tender smile curled Alanna's lips as his rough fingers brushed gently against her chin. "You're late, but I suppose so."  
   
He let out a breathy chuckle before pressing his lips to hers. She felt him smile as he pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.  
   
"I could have Dorian lock you in one of Skyhold's towers," he said, a laugh tickling at the edge of his voice, "He owes me a favor."  
   
Alanna scowled at him, trying her hardest not to let her amusement show. "You said you wouldn't laugh."  
   
"I'm not laughing," he said, his voice betraying his words.  
   
"Yes you are!" she playfully shoved him away.  
   
His laughed filled the air as he countered her shove by pulling her into a tight hug. She tried to break free but her struggle was useless. Instead she opted to bury her face in his shirt.  
   
"I hate you," she mumbled into the soft fabric, looking up to see her favorite lopsided grin on his face.  
   
Cullen kissed the top of her head. "I love you too," he laughed.  
   
She shifted into a more comfortable position against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder as they watched the last sliver of the sun fall below the horizon. Her own story may have strayed far from the one she had wanted as a child, but she had found this one infinitely better. She was her own savior, her own hero, and in the end she still got her knight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this little ficlet! Feel free to leave any comments, critiques, or kudos, they make my day! <3


End file.
